Order from Chaos
by ArmoredDragonite
Summary: The forces of evil have risen. The darkness pervades everything in its way. How will Ash Ketchum and his friends stop the coming doom which will bring with it, the end of times. Will they be able to save the world? Advanceshipping, mildly mature content.
1. The Prophecy

"Sir Nigrum we have found the first tablet." The grunt said while his teeth rattled with fear.

"Excellent." His superior replied in a disdainful and supercilious tone.

"Nitro, we still have 8 to find, the prophecy shall be fulfilled."

"Yes. Sir, worry not, it will not take us long to find the rest of them." Nitro replied as he bowed in front of his boss.

"It better not, I'm counting on you. **Ordo ab Chao** , Nitro."

"Ordo ab Chao, Sir."

* * *

While searching through the depth of the cavern, he finally came across a large stone, something was written on it in an ancient language, he took out a device from his pocket and directed it above the words written on the stone, the screen came alive.

 ** _When the light begins to fade, the darkness shall cut like a blade.  
Everything shall turn so cold, no being will be able to hold.  
Every flower will wither, everything sweet will turn bitter.  
The winds will scorch and turn aflame, women and children will burn, exclaim.  
And when the last plate has been found. The darkness will come, inbound. _**

_The following is 73% accurate._ He read the screen of the device and sighed.

"Well 73% is still pretty damn accurate, I should find Lance and head back to the HQ." The raven haired trainer muttered to himself. As he made his way out of the cavern.

"Lance?" He shouted in the darkness of the cave as his voice echoed back to him.

"Sup buddy?" Lance said appearing behind him making him jump.

"Are you out of your mind?!" The raven haired trainer exclaimed.

"No, but this was way too much fun." Lance chuckled. "Did you find something Ash?" The man with the cape asked.

"Yeah." Ash replied and showed him what he got from the device with also a picture of the stone.

"For an ancient prophecy, this sounds pretty cliché." Lance said with a bored face.

"Yeah but this is only 73% accurate. We should take it back to the HQ, bill would love to see this." Ash said.

"So would Dan, he's buried himself in the books ever since the start of this conundrum." Lance said.

"What drum?" Ash asked with a blank face. Lance's sweat dropped.

"Conundrum, it means problem." Lance replied.

"So why didn't you just say that?" Ask said with a smirk and Lance sighed.

"Lets just go back to the HQ, okay."

"Sure." Ash said with a smirk.

* * *

 **Underground facility, somewhere in Hoenn.**

The door of the elevator slid open as the two trainers walked out, one of them wore a red cape and the other had messy black hair.

"Yo guys!" Someone greeted the two.

"Hey Bill!" Ash greeted the green haired tech expert.

"Find something?" He asked.

"Indeed." Lance replied.

"That's splendid. Dan has found something too." Bill told, the two trainers nodded.

"Guys." Bill said in a whisper.

"Yeah?" Lance and Ash said in unison.

"He's been in the library for the past two days, he's hardly eaten anything." Bill told.

"We're on it." Lance said with a reassuring smile.

Before heading down to the library both trainers headed to the kitchen and took out some cold pizza from the fridge, they microwaved it and headed to the library.

"Lance, it's been almost 6 months, he's still addressing this like nothing happened, he doesn't explode, he doesn't feel. He has just gotten more quiet." Ash said with a sigh.

"There's nothing we can really do Ash. And just let him be and don't talk to him about this. Let him be." Lance said.

"But Lance, sooner or later he will explode and it won't be pretty, y'know."

"Yeah but at that time. It'll be his choice to address his emotions, how he wants them to, not ours." Ash nodded to Lance's reply and both of them entered the library.

The library of the facility was stupendous, with hundreds of shelves and copies of every book which had been written, published or gathered in the world of pokémon and even more including ancient legends, myths and cryptography. The two trainers arrived to one particular table where there was a massive stack of books, some were even on the ground and they found a young man around their age, his head was buried in one of the books, as the book covered his face.

"Hey!" Ash said with a little excitement.

The young man lowered the book which revealed a pale face, a pair of large rectangular black colored spectacles that covered the large bags under his swollen eyes.

"Hey guys. Find anything?" The brown haired trainer asked.

"Yeah. Nice specs, good look for you." Lance said with a smirk and Dan grinned in response.

"Bill told us you found something too." Lance further said and Dan nodded.

"Hey Dan, how're you doing buddy?" Ash asked.

"Okayish, same old, you know." Dan said with a big yawn.

"Want some pizza?" Lance asked putting the cardboard box on the table.

"In a bit, after I tell you what I found." He replied.

"Are you sure you're okay? Bill is kinda worried about you." Ash said with a straight face.

"Yeah he keeps asking me if I want anything, it's really annoying, I wish we had Bridgette here instead of him at least she's hot." Dan said with a sigh and Ash chuckled.

Lance smirked. _Well at least he hasn't lost his sense of humor._ The dragon master thought.

"The word Hot is an embarrassment to what Bridgette is." Lance said with a grin.

"True that, she's utterly bodacious." Dan said as he opened the cardboard box and took out a slice of pizza.

"Hey, that's actually a good nickname, Bodacious Bridgette." Ash said with a smirk and the other two chuckled.

"So anyways, where is everyone, I feel like us three and Bill are the only ones here." Ash said.

"That's because we are, the rest of they gym leaders, frontier brains and elite four are busy, some of them were out spelunking like you guys, but you're the only ones who have actually found anything." Dan told.

"So what now?" Ash asked.

"Well, I'm gonna set up a conference tonight at 7 here and then we can discuss what I've found, in the mean time you guys update me with your info?"

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have gathered here today for an important discussion, some of our operatives have found some information regarding the secret activities of a certain crime syndicate, this very crime syndicate has been a thorn in our sides for very long. With everyone here, I would like Daniel Abraham to share with us what he along with Ash Ketchum and Lance Stevens have found." Brandon told every one there.

Dan got up from his chair on the conference table, the room was huge enough to hold 200 people, he saw 70 people currently there, all familiar faces. From gym leaders to elite four members and frontier brains.

"Good evening fellow pokémon trainers, as you know we are here to address a very crucial issue. As you all know different incidents have recently occurred through out the world. The Pokémon World Championship was also cancelled mid event because of the incident that happened in Atlantis Island 6 months ago, we had to face a lot of casualties and a lot of innocent people died, including our own." Dan spoke. Ash could swear he saw little drops sparkle in his friends eyes but they were gone the next second.

"And there's this one organization which is responsible for it all. It's name Tenebrosity. This particular organization is causing mayhem through out the world with different operations being carried out in different parts of the world, from illegal pokémon experimentation to human experimentation. These people have learned to use the mystical power of aura for evil purposes. Aura for most of you know is the energy that surrounds us all, only a few humans can naturally manipulate this ancient mystic art but you can also learn and acquire it by training. For the duration of months we were completely in the dark of what this organization was planning but now we have found something that can explain their agenda and motives."

"Ash." The brown haired trainer called hisnfriend as he got up from his seat.

"Lance and I have been exploring different ruins, caverns and mountains looking for secrets and clues. Today while searching I came across a large boulder deep in the depths of the caverns of Mount Coronet. Which said this." Ash spoke and on cue an image appeared on the adjacent wall thanks to the projector, which Bill fired up who was sitting with a laptop on his seat.

An ancient language appeared which then began to translated with the following as a result.

 ** _When the light begins to fade, the darkness shall cut like a blade.  
Everything shall turn so cold, no being will be able to hold.  
Every flower will wither, everything sweet will turn bitter.  
The winds will scorch and turn aflame, women and children will burn, exclaim.  
_** ** _And when the last plate has been found. The darkness will come, inbound._**

There were several gasps from the table of trainers.

"What does this mean?" Norman Maple, the Petalburg City gym leader asked.

Dan once again got up from his seat. "Because the original text was in an ancient language, this translation is about 70% accurate."

"73%." Bill corrected with a tone of annoyance.

Dan rolled his eyes. "Yes 73%. Bill worked very hard on this device and we thank him for that, now coming back on point. I have been researching for months and recently I came across something rather odd in one of the books I was reading. **Ordo ab Chao.** Is any of you familiar with this sentence?" Dan asked the group of trainers sitting around the table.

"Order from Chaos." Brandon spoke.

"It's Latin, right?" Claire of Blackthorn City spoke and Dan nodded.

"Indeed, this is Latin, this particularly set of words have appeared and are affiliated with a certain ancient order which has long been presumed extinct. The order of Freemasonry."

"What has this got to do with Tenebrosity?" Bruno of the elite four asked.

"Let me get to that, many believe the freemasons to be a secret cult which worships satan, many believe it was just a secret society which is now extinct, but regularly, the number 9 has had a great significance in the ancient writings of freemasonry which have been found, now you may think what the number 9 means. Well I have a secret contact who is working deep undercover in Tenebrosity and recently became an admin there and he has told me that they are trying to find certain plates, they have found one and they have to find 8 more, which makes the total number of plates 9."

"Wait, if you had this secret contact in the organization, why didn't you tell us before, why didn't he tell us all which they were going to do?" Buck, the fire trainer spoke.

"It doesn't work that way, my contact had to build his way up, it took time." Dan replied.

"How do we know you're not a mole?" Buck asked his eyes starring at Dan's.

"Why don't you come here an.." But Brandon cut Dan off. "Buck that's enough. Daniel continue."

Dan nodded. "The prophecy which Ash found on a stone tablet, I also found this on an old manuscript , I did not find the exact prophecy but I found its interpretation. The manuscript said there are 9 ancient plates of illumination and when these plates are gathered and brought together, through a secret ritual, the lord will rise once more, with his ascent will come darkness, and once destruction and demolition is upon the world, the lord shall create a new world from ashes."

"What the hell is this?" Gardenia of Eterna City asked.

"This is isn't it, there's more." Dan said and looked towards Brandon. Brandon nodded and Dan continued.

"I believe, there's more to this than just Tenebrosity. Recently we came across another syndicate known as Ilustratio aeternum, the members of this organization said they were enlightened human beings who were better, strongly and spiritually higher than all other humans. They mainly used psychic pokémon and their admins and highers had some surreal psychic powers themselves. When we disrupted one of their operations they just disappeared and we haven't heard of them since. And when you translate Ilustratio aeternum it means..."

"Eternal Enlightenment." Bill finished Dan's sentence.

"Do you believe all of this is related?" Lance asked.

"I believe each and everything we have witnessed in the past 8 months is intricately connected, it's like a whole plot which is pulling together as a grand story." Dan told.

"What is our move now?" Norman asked.

"We have to be on alert, even government officials and people of power may be a part of this." Dan told and the others nodded.

"What do we do now Brandon?" Ash asked.

"I need every single operative of PSI tomorrow here at 9 am sharp, even the ones who could not make it here today. I will also contact the rangers and the agencies of other regions, starting tomorrow we are making a joint task force, a task force which is going to bring this global menace down. Everyone dismissed for now. Norman, Volkner. You two stay, along with you three." He said pointing towards Ash, Lance and Dan.

"I need Riley to be on board, tell him to come first thing in the morning." Brandon told Lance who nodded.

"Bill I want you to do a background check on each and everyone who is, or has been an agent or an operative of PSI. I want you to record their history, I do not want us to have any moles." Brandon ordered.

"I understand." Bill nodded and left the room.

"Volkner and Norman. Volkner you are the head of the Sinnoh division now and Norman you have Hoenn."

"We have more divisions now?" Ash asked.

"Starting tomorrow we do. Ash, Dan and Lance you three have to be the special operatives here, I know we have had our disagreements in the past but I know I can honestly trust all three of you, and I know you can get to the bottom of things so you will work independent of the task forces or divisions." Brandon said and the three nodded.

"Okay I'll see all of you tomorrow then."

* * *

"Soon Master, soon you will wake up, soon your reign will begun and the chaos will conquer." The man said while looking into a crystal ball which was enveloped in smoke.

"Soon." He repeated.

"Ordo ab Chao." He chanted as he took out a blade and pushed the dagger into his thigh, pulling it out as the blood began to flow out of his newly formed wound.


	2. The Warehouse

He made his way through the busy streets of Goldenrod City, it was remarkable how lively this city was, even this late at night, he finally arrived where he was supposed to be. He opened his phone and checked the map.

 _Blue Area, Goldenrod City._ He read mentally. Blue Area an infamous neighborhood, full of gangs, thugs and low lives. He wondered why he was here, these people weren't even major threats, just pitiful thugs who were ODing on meth or pot. Suddenly he heard the wind blow against his face.

"Harrison." He said in a whisper.

"Paul." He replied.

"What the hell are we doing in this parasite infested area?" Paul asked with a scoff.

"Good to see you too, Paul." Harrison rolled his eyes as he returned his pokemon to its ball.

"What are we doing here again?" Paul asked restless.

"Brandon got a lead of Tenebrosity activities here and Dan confirmed it so you and I are here to check stuff."

"Great." Paul replied. "So what are we looking for?" He asked.

"Illegal chemical shipment, trafficking, experimentation. Anything out of the ordinary." Harrison told.

"This can take days." Paul said. "Even weeks."

"Are you supposed to be somewhere else Paul?" Harrison inquired with a raise of his eye brows.

"Not your concern." Paul replied.

"It is if you don't give your all in this mission." Harrison said harshly.

"I will, don't worry." Paul said as he tried to clear his head.

* * *

He rapidly punched the boxing bag, his body was bathing in sweat. He felt his heart pounding rapidly across his chest, he spun and landed a kick on the bag and then he collapsed to the ground. He breathed heavily as his lungs inhaled and exhaled.

"Still not fast enough." He groaned as he spitted the salty drops of perspiration from his mouth and got back to his feet.

"Have to become stronger, no matter what, there's no time to waste." He said in breaths as he began punching the bag again.

* * *

Paul used his hands and signaled to Harrison who was hiding behind one of the barrels, Harrison crouched and looked towards the safe house, he saw a group of people in black standing before the back door.

"Try to hide your heart beat, these assholes can sense us from miles apart." Harrison whispered and Paul nodded. His mind went back to his training. Every member of the organization was trained in martial arts and reflexes and also the art of stealth, even hiding your own heartbeat. But there were some arts, more complicated than others, which could even match aura and even defeat aura users. Both Harrison and Paul steadily and swiftly moved through the street and within minutes they were behind the two guards, with a swift move Paul landed his right hand in the neck of the guard knocking him out instantly.

"Now what?" Paul asked. Harrison looked at the guards.

"Get rid of them."

* * *

"Well this is a little uncomfortable." Harrison said as he adjusted the uniform of the grunt which he was now wearing.

"A little? It itches like hell." Paul complained as he put on the hat.

"Well we have to bear it, let's move in." Harrison said.

Both trainers made their way swiftly inside the safe house, they could see stacks and stacks of wooden crates lined up on each other, different grunts moving here and there .

"Be on your guard, we can easily take these grunts, but there might be some admins here as well." Paul whispered.

"I think there are some pokemon in those crates, I swear I hear movement in there." Harrison replied.

Paul and Harrison moved through the storm of grunts when one of them stopped in front of them.

"What are you two roaming here and there? The boss is waiting in the room across the hall." He spoke.

"Yeah we were just going there." Paul replied, the grunt nodded and left.

As both trainers made their way across the hall, they saw something which was inexplicably unreal.

"What the hell is that?!"

* * *

"You're heading out?" She asked as he put on his sneakers.

"Yeah, a lot of bad going on here and there, and besides they need me back at the HQ."

"I wish you could stay a bit longer." She said with a frown.

"Me too, but I have to go May, I promise I'll come visit tomorrow, or sometime if I get the chance."

"Yeah okay. Take care Ash." She said as she embraced him.

"You too." He whispered in her ear with a smile.

"If Max comes home, tell him he'll get his battle soon." Ash said with a smirk.

"Just go easy on him." May chuckled.

"I can't promise that." He said with a smirk as he waved to her and walked out through the yard.

* * *

"What the hell is that?!" Harrison exclaimed in a whisper.

Paul was too bewildered by the sight, he could not reply. What stood before them across the hall into the room was indescribable. An atrocity which was over seven feet tall, it had the head of a human, with a horn coming out of its head and a horn in place of its nose, and by what Paul could comprehend , it had the body of a Rhyperior. Gigantic forearms and biceps which were made of brown rock like material. Large orange boulder of armor surrounding its body, on its chest and abdomen, the same armor surrounding its shoulders and bareback. The thighs and legs were more human, humongous and muscular, they were monstrous. What ever this creature was, it was a heinous, nefarious and appalling obscenity.

"An abomination, it a pokémorph, this is what Dan was talking about." Paul said in a whisper.

"It's despicable to watch, so what do we do now?" Harrison asked.

"Just act natural." Paul replied as he started walking towards the room where the monstrosity was standing. Harrison followed Paul inside, a group of grunts were standing in front of the giant and there was another man standing beside the creature, he was of normal size, around 5 feet 10, his uniform was different than the grunts, it was white with a silver T on his chest going down towards his abdomen.

"Sir we have gathered the exact amount which was ordered." One of the grunts started talking.

"Excellent, now we can increase our experimentation ten fold, Eevee are the perfect pokémon to experiment on, with their rare genetics of evolution and change, this will be revolutionary." The man in the white uniform spoke.

Paul and Harrison stood with the queue of grunts. They had to be calm, Paul thought. This guy was an admin. Paul could feel his aura prowess, it was far greater than the grunts, one slight mistake and they could find out who we are.

"Load the crates onto the trucks." He ordered.

"Yes sir!" The head grunt obeyed and all of them began to leave, as did Harrison and Paul.

"You, stop." The admin said to Harrison. Harrison stopped.

 _Keep calm Harrison, keep calm._ Harrison thought.

Paul walked out of the door but stood in the shadow of the crates just outside.

 _Don't screw this up Harrison._ He thought.

Harrison's heart skipped a beat, the admin stood there with the Pokémorph.

"What is your name grunt?" He asked.

"Evan. Sir." Harrison replied.

"Evan, could you show me how to make an aura sphere?"

 _Shit._ Paul thought.

Harrison stood there motionless, looking into the eyes of the man.

"Did you really think that you could fool me? Do you take me for a mere grunt? I could see the moment you came into the room that you were not an aura user, where is that friend of yours?" The admin said as his eyes began to glow blue. Before he could attack Harrison. The Hoenn trainer spun and kicked the admin in his chin making him fly a few feet into the air before falling down. The creature stood there starring at the event.

"You runt!" The admin spat out blood from his mouth.

"Juggernaut, finish him!" The admin ordered. The gigantic creature in a blink of an eye ran through the room and was in front of Harrison with its glowing white fist. But before the giant's fist could make contact with the body of the Hoenn trainer it was blocked by Paul's forearms which were covered in black.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Come on Paul, you can do better than that." The raven haired trainer taunted him as he was on the ground._

 _Paul got onto his feet and charged at Ash with both his fists, Ash dodged them without any effort before sweeping the Sinnoh trainer down with a kick, Paul got onto his feet yet again, this time Ash was on the offensive he charged with a kick which Paul dodged and then Ash punched Paul in the face which he evaded at the last second. Ash released a barrage of punches targeting different areas on the Veilstone native's body, Paul managed to evade each offense._

 _"You have got down The Observational Haki, let's see how you do now."_

 _Ash began to release a burst of aura spheres towards Paul who managed to dodge every single one of them. Ash smirked as he disappeared and reappeared behind the purple headed trainer who retaliated by punching him which the Pallet trainer evaded by ducking and then punched him in the gut, then he landed a scissor kick on Paul and released an aura sphere hitting the trainer who flew in air before falling down on the ground. Ash prepared a giant aura sphere which was the size of a boulder. He released it towards Paul who was engulfed by the light as it connected with his body, when the light cleared Paul was on his knees, he blocked the attack with his forearms, which were engulfed in a shiny black material._

 _Paul smirked. "That's what I'm talking about." Ash grinned._

* * *

 _Crap, this was Focus Punch._ Paul thought.

Paul blocked the giants attack and jumped up in the air and punched the abomination in the face causing him to propel backwards. Meanwhile Harrison charged at the admin, he tried to land another kick on the admin but he ducked and dodged it, the Tenebrosity admin released a burst of aura spheres towards the Hoenn native who managed to evade them with ease.

"Die scum!" He shouted as he released a giant aura sphere which Harrison punched through with his fist.

"I'm going to enjoy beating the shit out of you." Harrison said as he charged with his fist towards the admin, who released a beam of aura from his palm which connected with the trainer's body making him hit the wall.

"I'm out of here. Juggernaut, I want you to kill both of them." The man in white said and then disappeared in a flash of blue.

Juggernaut brought his enormous hands together and a rock began to form between them.

"Crap, is that Rock Wrecker?" Paul said to himself as Juggernaut launched the attack which the Sinnoh trainer dodged by jumping into the air, the attack collided with the wall and went through it completely obliterating it.

"Harrison, get up you piece of shit." Paul said loud enough for the Hoenn trainer to hear.

"What, you can handle the overgrown steroid." Harrison said casually with his eyes closed as he lay on the floor.

"I'm not talking about this behemoth." Paul said as he dodged another punch from giant and replied with kicking him in the face.

"There's a group of grunts heading here, if you haven't noticed." Paul said.

"I'm on it." Harrison said as he jumped up and headed out.

"So what made you like this? Was mommy a giant and daddy a.." But before Paul could complete his sentence he was punched in the face and crashed into the wall.

"Son of a.." Paul said as he wiped the blood from his mouth. "I guess they have made this plump as such so he can only obey commands, so his only command right now is to kill me."

Paul got up as the giant jumped up into the air.

"Earthquake, crap." Paul muttered to himself as his legs were engulfed in black. He propelled in the air landing a drop kick on Juggernaut's abdomen, making him crash to the ground.

"I should prolly take him out before this hunk of junk Hyper Beams me." Paul said to himself. He brought down his black colored fist on the beasts head.

* * *

Harrison charged at the group of grunts, they released a barrage of aura spheres towards him which he blocked, he rapidly moved through the mob of grunts knocking one after the other with multiple kicks and punches. An aura sphere collided with his back making him groan in pain.

"Son of a.." He grunted as he kicked his attacker in the face. Harrison began to count the number of unconscious bodies in the warehouse, they were around 10 and with more grunts on their way.

"Really need to do something about my stamina." He muttered to himself as he dodged a grunts kick and replied with hitting him in the neck with a jab and knocking him out instantly.

A group of grunts surrounded him in a circle and began to radiate blue light from their eyes, they separately began to form an aura sphere the size of a boulder.

Harrison took a fighting stance, his arms began to be engulfed by a black substance, but before the grunts could fire their attack, one by one every grunt in the room began to fall to the ground, in a few second every single grunt was on the ground unconscious.

"Sup?" He saw a raven haired trainer entering the warehouse.

"Show off." Harrison said as he rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Why did you do that, I had them." Harrison said with annoyance.

"I know you did." Ash replied. "I was bored." He said with a smirk.

Harrison sighed as Paul came through the door.

"Well the big bag of steroids is out, we should release all these Eevee." Paul said.

"Bag of what?" Ash asked.

"Just go through that door and see, he's a hybrid of a human and a Rhyperior." Harrison told.

"That's disturbing." Ash replied.

"And he can use Rhyperior attacks too." Paul told.

"So they are morphing humans and pokemon now, great. They must be using these Eevee to test the same thing on I'm sure." Ash said.

"Oh crap! The truck is still on its way somewhere." Harrison said.

"Oh yeah, damn." Paul said.

"I'll try getting it back, meanwhile you guys call the rangers and take all of these pricks and the big guy and put them into the special aura proof cells, and find a special place for the big guy." Ash said.

"Yeah okay." Harrison said.

Ash opened his phone. "Hey, I want you to stop every big truck moving through the city right now." Ash spoke into the phone and then disappeared in a flash of blue.

* * *

"Good work boys, we managed to save all these Eevee and also managed to catch a remarkable number of grunts and also that morbid obscenity." Brandon spoke congratulating Paul and Harrison.

"But the admin got away." Harrison said in regret.

"That doesn't matter, we have more important news." Brandon said.

"What news?" Ash asked.

"An alarming rate of criminal activity has been recorded in the Solaris region." Bill spoke.

"Tenebrosity? So what, they are present through out the world." Paul said.

"That's not it." A voice said as everyone saw Dan enter the room. "Solaris had no Tenebrosity activity a few months ago, from the past few weeks it has sky rocketed. And I believe I know the reason." Dan spoke.

"Which is?" Harrison asked.

"We all know the prophecy tells us about collecting plates and when each and every plate is found, the darkness or whatever will arrive, well Solaris is home to one of the most ancient pokémon ruins. According to Riley they are searching for a plate there." Dan spoke.

"So do you think the second plate is there?" Ash asked.

"I dunno, we have to go and see, we have to head to the Ruins of Khewra." He said.

"So now, all of you are heading to the Solaris region."

* * *

 **End of the chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Please Favorite, Follow and yes also Review!**

 **P.S If anyone wants me to use their character or OC, they can inbox them to me. Peace!**


	3. A New Adventure!

The door of the dark room opened and he saw a little light after days, his body was full of sweat, his arms and legs were in agony, he lay inverted on the wall his hands and feet tied to metal cuffs, deep wounds and scars on his body he wreaked of blood and urine.

"The orb, where is it?" The man asked him, he didn't know, no matter what he told them, it didn't matter.

"Aaaiii.. dun... know.." He managed to say sickly.

"Where is the ORB!?" The man behind the black mask asked again. He just wanted this to end, he hadn't eaten for days, he was once a great man. Now there was nobody looking for him. He couldn't speak anymore, he couldn't respond. He shook his head with lethargy, praying hoping, his torturer realizes that he knows nothing. But instead of the empathy he was praying for, his captor pushed a knife into his thigh making him grunt, then he twisted it again and again making him shout in agony.

"Where is the orb?" He asked again, this time discreetly.

"Aaaih tolld youh I donn knoww..." He said in a whisper, by this time he was too tired, too tired to speak, to tired to try to escape, his will had been obliterated. He just wanted this to end.

"I can do this all day. I know each and every part of your body, I know which part causes the most pain without killing you." His captor said in a light whisper.

"Whyy dunn youu jus kill me." He spoke between breaths. He saw a smile on his captors face before something struck him, which is the last thing he saw.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Solaris Region!" They heard the man speak on the PA system.

All of them moved through the air port before finally coming out. The sun was shining high in the atmosphere, with its heat penetrating their skin.

"Remind me again why we couldn't just teleport to our HQ in Solaris?" Dan asked as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Dear God, it must be 110 F out here." Ash said exasperated.

"43 C. Solaris measures its weather in Celsius. And also the teleportation systems were offline and you or Ash haven't seen the HQ, come to think of it nobody has." Lance said.

"Maybe because it is new." The purple haired trainer said as he brushed his hair with his hand with sweat dropping down.

"Can we just go." Dan said.

* * *

The four of them stepped out of the car, they saw their destination, a large skyscraper in the middle of the busy city. The name on the building was Roseburry Incorporated. Brandon stood there, along with Harrison, Bill and a man who was in his mid forties. He was wearing a navy blue suit, with a matching tie, he stood at a height of 6 feet.

"Ah welcome boys." Brandon greeted them. "This is Mister Clinton Roseburry, the CEO of Roseburry Inc. A multinational company which has various business. He has also been kind enough to set us up a HQ here." Everyone greeted the business tycoon.

"Welcome to Laeore City! I can see all of you are fabled Pokemon trainers. Good to meet you Mister Stevens, Mister Ketchum, Mister Abraham and you too Mister Reed."

"I believe Laeore is too hot for your liking, am I not wrong?" He asked.

"Well it is a bit warmer than we like." Ash replied with a smile.

"Well that is the beauty of the Solaris region my good man. There is immense diversity in different parts of the region. For example this city, Laeore is extremely warm in summer and extremely cold in winter. If you move 350 km towards the North, our capital has a cool climate in the summer and cold in winter and when you move upward the temperature only decreases. This is why Solaris has so many species of pokémon, species which can be found through out the world in one place, and more! We have some unique dual type pokémon species." Roseburry explained.

"That sounds tremendous, I would love to get a look on some of these rare pokémon." Paul said.

"As would I." Lance added.

"You will get the chance surely, my dear fellows how about I show you your new HQ?" Roseburry asked and began moving towards the building, as others followed in pursuit.

* * *

After entering the elevator, is swiftly moved downwards, soon they were underground. The door of the elevator opened as the group moved into the facility.

"Welcome to your new HQ. It's four times as big as the one you have in Kanto, complete with its very own teleportation network and can house over 600 people, it is also completely full proof from any external danger and has more than ten different entry points." Roseburry boasted.

The facility was indeed state of the art, better than any of their other underground facilities, it was humongous with different rooms, a super computer in the middle with a 70 inch screen and other screens on the wall.

"The facility comes with a gym and a training a room, a room where you can hold all your pokemon, a room with virtual reality training, a pokemon battle arena and more!" Roseburry further explained.

"This is incredible." Ash said in awe as Roseburry smirked.

"Glad you guys like it." Roseburry said as the rest of them began to explore the new place with Bill going straight to the computers.

"Brandon, if you excuse me I will be heading back up again, you boys can continue on what ever you intend to do." Roseburry said as he forwarded his hand.

Brandon shook hands with him. "Thank you again Mr. Roseburry, for all of this." He said. The CEO nodded and went towards the elevator.

"So now what?" Paul asked.

"Gather everyone." Brandon said as he stood before a conference table and everyone soon followed pursuit.

"You already know about the experimentation Tenebrosity or whatever they are called are doing, we have reports from our friends The Rangers that the extent of their human experimentation is more than we can imagine, they aren't just combining human and pokémon DNA. But they are creating super soldiers." Brandon said.

"Super Soldiers?" Lance asked. "Why do they need super soldiers? They already have people who can manipulate aura and psychics on their side."

"That is the thing Lance, they want to create an army, these super soldiers will be resistant to any attacks we throw at them including pokemon attacks, bullets and bombs, maybe even aura or psychic energy, and their only purpose will be to obey." Brandon replied.

"So what do you want us to do about this?" Dan asked.

"Well for now each of you will travel this region, see everything, look at everything. You can do that in pairs or separately it's solely up to you, we know that there's a high probability that majority of the plates can be found here because the activity of Tenebrosity has increased tenfold here, what's more is that people are disappearing all over the region, mainly because of their secret experimentation. So I want all of you to be careful."

"Roger that." Paul said.

"Also because of the Solaris League later this years trainers will be coming from other regions too, we need to protect each and everyone here. More members will be coming soon, I expect all of you to take part in the league, the monstrosities Tenebrosity is doing requires a lot of capital and something tells me they aren't just getting it themselves, they have benefactors, keep a sharp eye boys, we can't have another Atlantis massacre." Brandon said.

"We won't." Dan replied with intensity. "Not again."

Brandon nodded. "I have to get to the Ranger HQ it's in Eerrum Hills, I will be seeing all of you later, also before leaving take the tach watch from bill and register your teleportation codes, bill will tell you the rest." The others nodded as Brandon left.

* * *

"So boys, where are all of you headed now?" Harrison asked.

"I did some research, the closest gym from here is in the Capital, this city also has a gym but you need 7 badges to challenge the leader." Paul told.

"There's a gym in Jubilee town too which is farther up north and one is in Sandune City in the south. So what's the play here?" Lance asked.

"Well, I have already decided I'm going to the capital, there are some towns and villages which come in the way and according to past experience capitals are always special places for crime syndicates." Dan said.

"Okay I'm gonna head to the capital too." Ash said.

"I will probably go to Sandune City." Lance told.

"I might come with you Lance if its alright." Harrison asked.

"Of course buddy." Lance replied.

"Paul?" Ash asked.

"I haven't decided yet but I guess I'll decide before going. We should check this out too. Laeore is the second biggest city in the region, there's bound to be some garbage running underground here."

"Agreed." All of them said in unison.

* * *

It was late in the evening, the sun was just about to set, Dan was walking through streets of the city when he came across a rather serene sight, a long park shaded by gigantic trees making a passageway, people and children were sitting on the benches, kids playing with their pokémon, there were battlefields in the eastern part of the park where trainers were having battles. It was remarkable how pleasant the weather had become so suddenly. He smiled and continued walking.

"You're Dan Abraham." He heard a soft voice say. The brown haired trainer turned around and saw a boy around the age of 16. He was around 5 feet 8 and had blonde hair. He wore khakis and a cream colored vest.

"Yeah. I am." Dan said.

" It's an honor to meet you! You're an inspiration!" The trainer said with exuberance. Dan sighed mentally.

"Thank you. I'm always obliged to meet fellow trainers." Dan said as he forwarded his hand for a shake and the boy accepted.

"Umm Dan, can I ask you for a pokemon battle, please?" The boy requested. Dan mentally sighed once again, he really didn't have time for this with everything going on.

"I'm sorry, I'm on a schedule actually." Dan said politely.

"C'mon, what if I told you you won't be facing an ordinary pokémon?" Dan rolled his eyes. _This kid won't stop, will he._

"Okay, one on one?" Dan asked.

"Yes that would be perf." The boy replied with jubilation. Both trainer took positions on the battlefield.

"I'll go first so you know I wasn't joking about my pokémon." The trainer said.

"Hey kid, I didn't get your name." Dan asked.

"Oh yeah I forgot, I'm Ricardo James, you can call me Rick." He said as he threw a pokéball in the air. After the flash a large dragon like pokémon appeared, it has silvery white fur and a blue colored abdomen.

"Luuuu Gii ah!" It roared.

"Let's go Bluewind!" Rick cheered.

 _A Lugia. Well he wasn't lying when he said it was no ordinary pok_ é _mon._ Dan thought as he scrutinized the pokémon, it was smaller than a normal Lugia and way younger.

 _Looks like he recently got and raised it himself. No doubt the pokemon is very well raised. Its fur is very bright more brighter than a wild Lugia's, physically it is very strong too. Well let's see how he battles._

Dan threw a ultra ball in the air.

"Airwave come forth from the heavens!" He roared after a flash a dark green Dragonite appeared.

"You can have the first move." Dan said and Rick nodded.

"Bluewind use Psyshock!" Rick ordered, the guardian of the sea unleashed a shock wave of psychic energy towards the green dragon.

"Fly." Dan ordered, the pokémon flew out of the range of the attack.

"Thunderbolt!" Rick ordered. The pokémon unleashed a bolt of electricity from its body which went through the air towards the peculiar colored dragon .

"Use your antennas to absorb it." Dan commanded. Dragonite used its antennas and absorbed the electrical attack.

"Bluewind use Blizzard!" The majestic bird unleashed a violent and brutal blizzard from its wings.

"Hurricane to send it back!" Dragonite whipped up a massive burst of wind and air from its large wings which was able to push the blizzard back.

"Let's go Aeroablast!" Rick shouted.

"Counter it, Dragon Rush." Dan retaliated.

Lugia unleashed a burst of ferocious white energy from its mouth which went through the air only increasing in size, Dragonite conjured up an aura of blue and engulfed itself in it, it rocketed through the air like an atrocious bullet set out to obliterate those in its path. Both attacks collided and Dragonite began pushing through Lugia's attack.

"Thunderbolt!" Dan ordered when Dragonite was striking distance from Lugia, the mighty dragon unleashed a burst of electricity from it body, The barbaric combination of both attacks was too much for the white bird and it dropped to the floor unconscious.

"Good work Bluewind, you were incredible. Return." Rick said with a weak smile as the beam engulfed the legendary bird.

"Good battle Rick." Dan said.

"Thank you! Umm are you in Solaris to challenge take the league challenge?" Rick asked with a little hesitation.

"Yeah, something like that." Dan replied.

"That's awesome, this means you're my rival!" Rick said with the same excitement.

"I guess I am, well I'll see you around Rick." Dan said with a smirk and then turned around and started walking.

* * *

"Yes, I love you too. Okay bye." Ash said into the cell phone and then hung up.

"Aww isn't that just precious." Someone said and Ash saw Dan approaching from the shadows in the street.

Ash frowned.

"So was that your mom or May?" Dan asked with a smirk.

"You suck." Ash said. "Though it's good to see you got your cheap sense of humor back." Ash said with a grin.

"So it was May?" Dan said with another grin.

"Screw you." Ash replied with a chuckle.

"So May is coming here?" Dan asked, this time his tone was pensive.

"Yeah, she insists."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Dan asked.

"No, it's not, what can I do, she wants to try the contest circuit here and besides her logic is very good, she says if something is to happen it can also happen to her at her home." Ash said with a sigh.

"She's right. When is she coming?" Dan asked.

"In a few days most probably." Ash said.

"Well I was thinking, since we're heading to the capital together, we could travel together, the three of us." Dan said.

"You want to travel with May and me?" Ash asked.

"May and I." Dan corrected, to which Ash's sweat dropped.

"Yeah, if that's no problem with the two of you, if the two of you want your privacy then I totally understand."

"It'll be cool to travel with you. I would have to ask May, I'm sure she'll be okay with it." Ash said.

"Yeah, of course ask her. She 'is' going to bear your idiotic child one day." Dan said with a grin.

"Go screw yourself!" Ash said with annoyance.

* * *

She came out of the shower to find her phone ringing, she picked it up from the little coffee table in the room she had rented, there was no number or caller id.

"Hello?" She talked into the phone.

"Madelyn? It's Bill! Remember me?" A slightly feminine voice spoke.

"Of course. Hey! How are you?" She replied.

"I'm good, so where have you been? Heard you were training under Agatha, doesn't the woman scare you?" Bill spoke from the other line.

Madelyn chuckled. "She's an excellent teacher and even a better trainer, and she's sweet if you get to know her." She said.

"Course." Bill said with a chuckle. "So are you still in Kanto?" Bill asked.

"Actually no, I'm in Solaris right now. Going to challenge the league here."

"Neat! I'm in Solaris too, actually I need your help on something."

"If it is something like last time I think I would have my work cut out for me." Madelyn said with a sweat drop.

"No, it's not like last time trust me, a little easier, I need your help to get pass an algorithm in the security of Belfast Industries." Bill told.

"Belfast Industries are one of the biggest industries in the world and front runner along with Roseburry in Solaris, why are you hacking into their system? And are you even sure we should be talking about this on the phone?" Madelyn spoke with concern.

"Chill, this is a completely secure line, well where are you I think we should meet in person so I can explain it to you that way." Bill said.

"Yeah you still haven't told me why we hacked into Silph Co last time." Madelyn said with annoyance.

"In due time miss, so where are you?"

"Stone hedge Town."

"That's a couple of hours from Laore City, you headed to challenge the gym in the capital, I presume." Bill said.

"Yeah that's exactly what I'm gonna do." Madelyn replied.

"Okay perfect, I'll be in Stone Hedge Town in a few hours, see you."

"Bye." Madelyn said and hung up.

* * *

Ash returned to his room in the HQ, it was 3 am. Pikachu was asleep on the bed with 3 bottles of ketchup next to him.

"He's getting fat, been a while since he did some serious battling." Ash chuckled to himself.

Ash dropped on his bed like a cannon ball and went to sleep in a couple of seconds.

* * *

"So what you're telling me is that you're a part of a secret government organization which protects the world from threats like Team Galactic and other crime syndicates?" She said with her eye lids heavy. She looked at the digital clock on the wall of the pokemon center. _3 am._ She thought.

"Hush, can you be a little discreet?" Bill asked as he took a bite of his bagel.

"Yeah, and I have come to invite you to be a part of it. You have already proved yourself to be a proficient hacker and also a skilled pokémon trainer." He continued.

"What will I be doing?" Madelyn asked intrigued.

"Well as I am the only IT specialist present for now. You will be the one I ask help from since you'll be travelling and also you just have to keep an extra eye on everything you see." Bill told. "Also there is the predicament of your training." He continued with a pause.

"Training?" Madelyn asked.

"You will be trained in Martial Arts, to learn how to defend yourself properly."

"I thought we had pokemon for that." Madelyn said rather perplexed.

"Even pokemon can't help us in the threat we are about to face."

* * *

He woke up to the sound of his alarm going off. He yawned and sat up. 6 am. He took a shower and came out and then headed towards the kitchen.

The kitchen of the HQ was luxurious, it had a large rectangular table which could house dozens of people. The table was full of food right now which included Turkey Bacon, French Toast, Pancakes with different syrups, Nutella. Juices and shakes. Lance and Paul were chowing down on the Bacon while Harrison was drinking some juice.

"Morning." Lance called out to Dan took a seat next to him, his hair still wet.

"Morning." Dan said. Paul and Harrison also greeted.

"Where's Ash?" Dan asked.

Just on cue Ash came into the kitchen with a sandwich in his mouth while he carried a bag of doughnuts in his hands.

"Wha? Aii waff hunfree." He said with his mouth full. The others' sweat dropped.

"Imbecile." Paul said and Dan couldn't hold his chuckle.

* * *

After saying their farewells to other members of PSI. Dan and Ash headed out. Pikachu was on Ash's shoulder like always. Once they were outside the city limits they arrived at Route 4.

"Okay so the capital, Marblegreen City is 300 kilometer from Laeore. Going to take us a couple of days. You ready?" Dan asked while looking at the screen of his phone.

"Yeah. Let's go!" Ash said with exuberance and Pikachu also cheered.

* * *

 **End** **of the chapter. My pc was out of order and I lost the previous third chapter I wrote. Anyways I will be updating regularly from now on. So if you like the story please Review, favorite and follow.**

 **Peace! xo**


	4. The First Obstruction

"Prepare the patient."

"Yes. Doctor." The ward replied as he and a few others pushed a man in his mid twenties on a chair, his hands and feet were tied with the straps present on the special chair.

"Pleasee pleasee, you can't do this to me. I'm sane!" The patient protested desperately.

"Increase the voltage." The Doctor ordered his yellow colored humanoid pokémon standing next to him.

"Viiire." The pokémon said.

"LET ME GOO! PLEASEE!" The patient began to shout as the pokémon's tentacles wrapped around his hand.

"There, there. It will all be over soon." The doctor said as the screams of the patient began to echo through out the walls.

* * *

"Welcome to Stone Hedge Town." Ash read the sign on the road as both he and Dan entered the town, It was a little town. Spreading out towards a few hundred kilometers.

"I'm getting kind of hungry." Dan said.

"Same here, let's check out some diners." Ash said.

"Sure." Dan replied and both of them began to walk through the town. First they walked through the residential area which was full of homes then they arrived at a large clearing with just a group of buildings in the middle. One of them was colossal. It was some kind of facility. Electric fences surrounded the buildings with security guards and Houndooms with them for protection. There was a big outdoor garden and lawn which was also full of security guards and different pokémon. With a few people walking and sitting on benches in patient robes.

"Hoffenheim Asylum and Rehabilitation Center." Dan read.

"I don't like this place. I feel something sinister." Ash said in a serious tone.

"Me too. How about we investigate later?" Dan proposed and Ash nodded.

* * *

Both trainers made their way out of the restaurant after having their meals. Pikachu was on Ash's shoulder like always, he was still eating or drinking from the bottle of ketchup.

"Pikachu, do you know Ketchup will just make you more hungry?" Dan asked the tiny mouse with a smirk. Pikachu replied with a frown and Ash chuckled. Both trainers made their way towards the Pokémon center. As they were about to enter the building a voice stopped them.

"Daniel Abraham?" Someone spoke, both trainers turned around and saw the source of the voice. A boy their age, he had a dark complexion and was over six feet tall.

 _Wonderful._ Dan thought to himself.

"Aiden." Dan said dryly.

"Long time no see bruh, how are yaa?" Aiden asked.

"I'm good." Dan replied.

"And you're Ash Ketchum, aren't yaa? Pleasure to meet ya bruh." Aiden said forwarding his hand for a shake.

"Ehh, nice to meet you too, I suppose." Ash said with a sweat drop.

"Okay, well we'll be on our way now." Dan said.

"Wait, how bout a pokébattle?" Aiden asked the Cerulean City trainer.

"I'll pass." Dan said.

"C'mon dun be lyk that, are ya still fretting over what happened before?"

"Funny how you think I could give a crap about you two. And I remember how our last battle ended, what was it? 3-0?" Dan said with a smirk. And Aiden looked agitated.

"I'll take you on." Ash spoke trying to lessen the tension.

"You will?" Dan said with his eyebrows raised.

"Why not, haven't had a battle in a long time." Ash said to Dan. Dan sighed in response.

"How do you wanna do this?" Ash asked Aiden.

"Two on two , no substitutions." He replied.

* * *

Ash, Dan and Aiden made their way to the battlefield in the backyard of the pokémon center.

"What's this guys story?" Ash asked Dan.

"Nothing interesting, how many pokémon did you bring?" Dan asked.

"Well beside Pikachu here." Ash said pointing to the mouse on his shoulder. "I just brought Sceptile." He told.

"Cool, this is gonna be an easy battle." Dan told him.

Both Ash and Aiden took their spots on the battlefield.

"Do you need me to referee or something?" Dan asked with yawn.

"Nah, it's cool. I'll go first." Ash said and threw a pokéball in the air. A green lizard which stood on its legs appeared after a flash.

"Saaap Tiiile!" It roared.

"Alakazam!" Aiden roared as he threw his pokéball into the air.

"You can have the first move." Ash said.

"Psychic!" Aiden ordered immediately.

"Avoid by using agility." Ash ordered.

The Psychic pokémon tried to use his mental prowess of the grass type who hindered its concentration with its rapid speed.

"Leaf Storm!" Ash ordered. Sceptile unleashed a storm of sharp claw like leaves which charged through the air towards the psi pokémon.

"Teleport to dodge it!" Aiden ordered.

"Fire Punch!" Aiden ordered as the pokémon reappeared in front of the wood gecko pokémon.

"Dodge it." Ash said calmly as Sceptile literally disappeared from the range of the attack and reappearing at a distance of a few yards.

"How is it so fast. That's almost as fast as teleport." Aiden muttered to himself.

"Okay Alakazam time to take it to the next level bruh!" Aiden said as he touched the locket on his neck, a stone attached to Alakazam's wrist began to glow, the glow enveloped the pokémon and after the radiating light cleared the pokémon had transformed. The pokémon was levitating in mid air, with 5 spoons floating above its head, Alakazam's mustache also transformed, it was larger than before and white in color.

Ash waited for Aiden to make his move.

"Shadow Ball!" Aiden ordered. A sphere of purple and black energy appeared out of nowhere and burst through the air towards the grass type.

"Dragon Pulse." Sceptile unleashed a vortex of blue energy which collided with the ghastly sphere causing a tiny explosion.

"Psycho Cut!"

"Leaf Blade."

Alakazam unleashed a series of psychic waves which took the appearance of blades, the wood gecko pokémon intercepted each of these blades with a combination of its speed and the green leaf blades on its arms.

"Teleport, Ice Punch!" Aiden commanded his pokémon.

"Sceptile, turn around and duck." Ash ordered as the Psi pokémon appeared behind Sceptile and missing its target.

"End it. X Scissor."

Sceptile brought together the blades on its forearms which grew sharper and longer and made contact with the psychic types torso, making it faint instantly, causing it to return to its base form.

"Alakazam, great work bruh." Aiden said as the red beam engulfed the unconscious pokémon.

"Pyroar, bring up the heat!" Aiden threw his second pokéball into the air. A female Pyroar appeared on the field.

"Quick Flamethrower!" Aiden exclaimed. The lioness released a burst of red hot flames from her mouth.

"Dodge." Ash said calmly. The gecko pokemon avoided the attack with its incredible speed.

"Use your Fire Blast!" Aiden ordered with frustration.

"That will never work. Sceptile enough of the games, end it Dragon Claw."

Sceptile sprinted towards the lioness with its glowing blue claws, appearing right in front of her in a blink of an eye, the attack connected with the body of the royal pokémon, causing it to fall down, unconscious.

"Sceptile, nice work as usual buddy. Return." Ash said as he returned his pokémon. Sceptile gave a proud roar before being engulfed by the red beam.

Aiden sighed and returned returned his pokémon to its ball.

"Well that was quick." Dan said as he came over to Ash.

Ash smirked. "What else did you expect from me."

"Good point." Dan replied with a grin.

Aiden came over towards where Dan and Ash were standing.

"Thanks for the battle bruh." He said.

"No problem." Ash said.

"Dan." Aiden said as he started walking the other way.

"Aiden." Dan replied coldly.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Volkner asked.

"As ready as I ever will be." Madelyn replied.

"Remember this is just your first test, if you pass you will be able to take on the next task. This won't be easy." Volkner told her.

"I know." She replied.

"Electivire!" Volkner roared throwing a pokéball into the air.

"Absol I choose you!"

* * *

The sky was dark, the crescent moon was shinning above the world, Ash and Dan appeared outside the Mental Asylum.

"Let's teleport inside." Dan proposed. Both of them slowly made their way towards the barricades using their powers to teleport inside.

"What." Dan said as he was unable to teleport.

"We can't teleport inside. How's that possible?" Ash asked stunned.

"I believe they are using something to inhibit aura powers, maybe the building is made out of some kind of material." Dan said.

"Does such a material even exist?" Ash asked.

Dan shrugged his shoulders. "So what do we do now?" Ash asked.

"We can't go past the fences and electric wires, current is flowing through them." Dan told.

"And there are guards on every corner." Ash said.

* * *

"Mismagius use Shadow Sneak." Madelyn whispered to her pokémon. Madelyn felt cold, the temperature of her body dropped. She went through the wall like a ghost.

"Join a secret criminal fighting organization he said. It'll be fun he said." She frowned as she talked to herself.

"Well I'm in, now what? Mismagius stay close." She said to her pokémon.

* * *

"I wish we had some psychic or ghost pokémon right now." Ash said.

"We screwed up didn't we?" Dan said with a smirk.

"We could take all of them out with." Dan further proposed.

"But then they would know someone is here." Ash said.

"How about we just do this?" Ash said as he made a blade out of aura and began to cut through the wall but as soon as he made contact with it the aura blade disappeared.

"Well that's a no go." Dan said.

"Airwave." Dan whispered touching the button on his pokéball.

The green dragon appeared.

"Could you fly us over this wall?" Dan asked and the pokémon nodded.

"We want you to be fast." Ash said and the green dragon was offended.

"There there girl, Ash didn't mean that, he knows you're the fastest Dragonite ever." Dan petted the pokémon on its belly, making it happy.

Airwave lowered down and allowed Ash and Dan to sit on her. She propelled into the sky

Airwave gained altitude and flew above the wall. "Now." Ash said as both him and Dan jumped off the pokémon. Dan returned her in mid air as both of them spun around in air and landed by doing a front flip.

"See. Easy." Dan said with a smirk and Ash grinned.

Ash and Dan sneaked into the shadows behind the buildings, they moved swifter than the wind coming before one of the ward buildings.

 _Block C: Rehabilitation for the Criminally Insane._

There were two guards standing outside the door. along with two Houndooms. Ash signaled to Dan, who nodded in response.

Ash concentrated and in a second all four of them were unconscious, Dan grabbed the two guards before they fell down with a thud. And Ash used the guards' pokéballs to return them.

"Do you think they'll fit?" Ash asked Dan looking at the clothes in their hands.

'Well they are a few sizes big, you'll be okay, the shirt will work but for the trousers i would have to cut them a little, let's change." Dan whispered back.

* * *

"Thanks Mismagius." She said, she was now inside the building. The asylum wasn't as scary as she thought it would be. It was all white, with white tiles and white walls and cream colored doors. _It isn't scary but it is bound to drive a person catatonic._ She thought as she sneaked on her tiptoes.

She heard voices as she hid behind the corner of the wall.

"Is the subject ready?"

"Yes Sir Raditz." Another voice replied.

"Good, take the subject to the doc, we need more for the army." Raditz replied.

"Right away Sir." The same voice replied.

"Sir there's ..."

"I know, someone is here." Madelyn heard another voice speak but it was interrupted by Raditz speaking. Madelyn gulped, they knew she was here. Madelyn signaled Mismagius to use Shadow Sneak. Both she and her pokémon disappeared in front of the wall.

She heard a set of footsteps coming, before long a man stood in front of her. He was tall and had a very strong built along with spiky black hair going down his back, he was wearing a silver and grey uniform with a weird ancient symbol she couldn't comprehend. There were other people with him dressed in peculiar looking black and grey uniform. With a stylish smoke colored T on there torsos.

Madelyn and Mismagius decided to fade into the next room but before they could do that the man grabbed the ghost pokémon by its throat.

"Misssss!" It groaned. The pokémon tried to fade through the man's hand but it couldn't. This caused the Shadow Sneak to disappear and Madelyn became visible. Raditz grabbed the black haired girl by her hair making her grunt.

"Lookie what we have, a parasite, take her boys and put her in the dungeon, take her pokémon too. Strip her down if you want. I don't really care." Raditz said in contempt. Madelyn was horrified. Her eyes became wet but she refused to cry. Raditz banged the ghost types head against the wall making it faint instantaneously, the grunts grabbed Madelyn and her Mismagius and took them away.

* * *

Dan and Ash made their way inside dressed as guards.

Dan wiggles his fingers and created a tiny sphere of aura.

"Looks like you can use aura powers inside the buildings." Ash said.

"Tenebrosity confirmed." Dan replied. Just as soon as he said that a grunt walked towards them.

"What are you two doing here!?" He shouted. "I told you to guard the entrance!"

"We had a problem Sir."

"Oh if you mean the girl with the Mismagius, then we have taken care of her. You can return to your posts." The grunt said and Ash and Dan looked at each other with intrigue. Dan swiftly walked towards the grunt before he headed out to the hall and tapped him on his shoulder.

"What?" The grunt said and Dan elbowed him in the gut, and covered his face so he couldn't scream.

"I'm gonna ask you this once. If you don't answer, first I'll break your arm." Dan said as he gripped one of the grunts arms with both his hands.

"And then I'm going to break your legs, and then on and on and on. Get it?" Dan said and the grunt nodded.

"Who is the girl with the Mismagius?" Dan asked.

"I dunno know. I swear. She has black hair, is about your height. With brown eyes. Along with Mismagius, she also had an Absol and a Donaphan with her."

"Where are you holding her up?" Ash asked this time as he stood a few inches from the doorway to the hall.

"In one of the cells on the east side." The grunt replied.

"What do you people do here?" Dan asked.

"We..." The grunt was about to speak but interrupted by Ash. "Ash there's someone coming."

Dan grabbed the grunt and hid behind the corner. Ash grabbed the other corner.

"Make your aura incognito." Dan whispered in the ear of the grunt. Who nodded.

The group of grunts walked past them but they began to turn around. Before they could all six of them fell to the ground unconscious.

Dan looked at Ash.

"What they were turning around." He complained. Dan sighed. "Now tell." Dan said to the grunt.

"The head doctor here performs experiments on the patients, all kinds of patients, criminals, civilians. He fuses them with pokemon to create super soldiers, who have only one job. To obey. He uses different torture techniques to destroy their mind and will." The grunt said in a hurry.

"Good. What's your name?" Dan asked.

"Linus."

"Beat it Linus. If I ever see you working for Tenebrosity again I will kill you. I know what you're aura looks like, I can find you anywhere in the world. And if you go report this I'll kill you and feed you to my Honchkrow. Understand?"

The grunt nodded.

"Who is your boss by the way?" Ash asked.

"He goes by the name Raditz." Grunt said and Dan let him go. He started to run towards the door leading outside.

"You don't have a Honchkrow." Ash said with a chuckle and Dan smirked.

"Do you know who the girl is?" Ash asked.

"I think I do." Dan said with a hint of melancholy.

"Could you find her cell and rescue her. I'm gonna head north." Dan said.

Ash picked up Dan's pensive tone and agreed. "Okay."

"Hey Dan." Ash said.

"Yeah."

"Don't die, sucker."

* * *

Dan went up the stairs, it was another hallway but these time he could hear the voices he was sensing all this time. He could hear the pain and torture of the patients.

Another scream was heard, the room wasn't far. It was a blessing that he was short, he was remarkably light on his feet. His stealth came to a hiatus when he saw a group of grunts standing in front of him. Blocking him from going further. The grunts spread out equally to each side and revealed a large man, with spiky long hair falling to his back, he had broad shoulders and huge arms.

"You must be Raditz, please don't tell me you're gonna stop me, then we will have a pokémon battle and I'll beat you and you'll let me through, just like in those pokémon games on the 3DS." Dan said in a condescending tone.

"Oh no, we're not gonna have a pokémon battle but I am going to kill you and separate your head from your body." Raditz replied.

"Well, if you insist." Dan replied and Raditz ordered the grunts to attack. A wave of energy spread through the area, knocking all the grunts out.

"Impossible. Haki? But how? You shouldn't be able to use it." Raditz replied exasperated.

"But I am." Dan replied coldly. Raditz released an aura sphere towards the trainer who blocked it with his hands. Raditz brought both his hands together and unleashed a burst of blue aura in the embodiment of a beam, Dan did a cartwheel and avoided it, he kicked Raditz in the shins, bringing the big man down, then he punched him in the gut, making him grunt on pain. Raditz was down on his knees now. Dan spun and kicked him in the chin making him propel backwards.

"Stay down." Dan said. Dan continued in the same direction, he avoided stepping on the pile of the unconscious grunts bodies. Raditz took out some kind of syringe from his pocket and he inoculated himself with it.

* * *

Ash made it downstairs, there was little to no light here, Ash cautiously moved through the dark, the gruesome smell of blood and urine filled this part of the Asylum. Ash continued in the darkness until he saw a little light ahead, in one of the cells a little bulb was flickering. There were 4 people in the room. A young woman was tied with steel chains, she was fair, her skin was shining even in this low light. Ash could feel her heart race faster as one of the three grunts came up to her and touched her bottom lip, she used her teeth and bit the finger down like carnivore.

"You bitch!" The grunt shouted as he slapped her on the cheek. He started to rip her shirt from the bottom, the girl tried to break free from her shackles, kicking and punching with her strapped limbs, before the grunt could fully rip her top, Ash teleported himself in the cell in front of the grunt and punched him in the face. Two of the grunts unleashes spheres of blue energy from their palms but Ash blocked them with a shield of aura. He grabbed one of the grunts and incapacitated him by hitting his head on the bars of the cell. He blocked the punch of the second grunt with his hand, he grabbed the grunts arm using both his and twisted it until it broke, the scream of his agony echoed through the cells. The final grunt began to flee out of the cell, Ash teleported once again in front of him and put his knee into his mid section, then he kicked him in the face knocking him out cold.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked the girl who didn't look as terrified as he thought she should be.

"Yes." She managed to say.

"Let's get you out." Ash said.

* * *

An obliterating burst of yellow energy collided with Dan making him him fly, his head hit the wall with a bang.

"Holy freaking Crap." Dan groaned.

"You arrogant prick, you should have seen that coming." Dan said to himself as he tried to get to his feet. Another burst of orange charge through the air, this time the Cerulean Trainer blocked it with both his arms.

Raditz appeared in front of Dan, but he wasn't Raditz anymore. He had his face but his body was purple now, his large arms and monstrous legs were purple too, a horn was coming out of his forehead.

"What are you now? King Raditz?" Dan said making fun of his Nidoking like body.

"Time to die." Raditz said as he unleashed gigantic glowing fist towards Dan. Dan blocked his fist with his left hand. Dan's eyes began to glow. A sphere of spiraling and spinning aura appeared in his hands.

"Good night." Dan said as his hand collided with the mid section of the human pokémon fusion making him crash and break not one but two walls. He lay on the ground unable to move, his stomach had patterns of cuts on it.

Dan continued and went up the stairs, he could here the machinery inside. He opened the door calmly. He saw an unconscious man in a machine of some sort, different gigantic needles connected with vials of different types of chemicals were going inside him, the color of his body was continuously changing.

"Ah, you came." Dan heard a grave voice say. He saw a man in his late fifties stand in front of a large computer. He was looking at the patients vital. He had long white curly hair, his eyes were green but green like a snakes, he had a sadistic crooked smile and a relatively lean body for his age.

"You think you can stop this, you do not realize this is bigger than you and me, this is revolution. This is not our first patient of the day, maybe our 50th. Honestly I have lost count. You have to agree this is a scientific break through, combing human and pokémon genome to make something better than both of the species."

"It's an abomination." Dan replied.

"That's just a big word, little minds use who can not comprehend the proportion and the magnitude of the work that we are doing. All of the subjects are ready for dispatch. And what would you accomplish if you do stop me. I am not the only one, and this is just one of the facilities. You have already lost."

"If I can get rid of even one of you megalomaniac detestations than I'm doing the world a favor." Dan replied, the brown in his eyes changed color and turned red. He grabbed the doctor by his throat.

"Even death would be a safe haven for the likes of you."

* * *

The whole facility was surrounded by police lines, with officers taking pictures of different parts of the building. The patients who were left were being loaded into the vans.

"Where are they going?" Madelyn asked who was sitting on a bench wrapped around a sheet, she was sipping hot coffee.

"They are being taken somewhere they'll be safe, and where they will have proper care." Ash replied.

"Ash." Brandon said coming inside the main lobby with Volkner next to him.

"Brandon. Do you care to explain what the hell were you up to." Ash asked. Before Brandon could reply Dan appeared from the stairs. He came down, his face was red with anger.

"Whose bloody idea was it to LET HER investigate this god damned place?" Dan yelled with outrage. "And why the hell were Ash and I not contacted? Why did you not tell us about this?" Dan continued his rant.

"Calm down." Volkner said. "She was brought in by Bill, he said she was a highly adept IT expert and also a skilled trainer. She accepted his offer on her own accord and she proved her ability as a trainer by beating me." He continued.

"Beating you? Anyone can beat you. I defeated you with two of my pokemon." Dan said making Volkner quiet. "Why don't you comprehend that we are not facing a normal crime syndicate? Do you want to repeat what happened at Atlantis Island!? Do you want another civilian to face the consequences? And Bill brought her in? The guy who has been sitting behind a computer all his life. Are you kidding me?" Dan continued his rant.

"As much as I appreciate you caring about my well being, this was my personal decision. Nobody imposed this upon me." Madelyn said getting up from the bench she was sitting on.

"Oh please, it's not about your well bring, it is about the well being of everyone as a whole, you can make any idiotic decisions you want, I don't give a crap." Dan said then paused. "Not anymore at least, but I will not have more people dying in a war that isn't theirs, a war in which they can't do anything." He continued.

"I made it inside without being spotted, it was because of my skill as a trainer I did so, I couldn't have done anything against a person with super powers!" Madelyn replied back in anger.

"Did you not warn her of the consequences?" Dan asked Volkner.

"ENOUGH!" Brandon shouted.

"Madelyn is a part of this organization, she made it inside the den of the lion, without even being spotted once. What occurred inside is a separate tale, from now on she is an agent of PSI. And you are responsible for her training." Brandon said pointing towards Dan.

"I'm not responsible for any shit." Dan replied before Brandon could speak Dan interrupted him again. "You told me that I was responsible for choosing operatives of my own free will and I don't choose to train her, do what you can about that."

"I'll train her." Ash said. Dan gave Ash a look of both bewilderment and outrage. If looks could kill Ash would be dead by now.

"That decides it." Brandon said giving the verdict.

"Wonderful." Dan said with a frown.

* * *

 **End of the chapter, the next chapter will contain a gym battle and May will finally be a part of this story! If you liked the chapter please leave your feedback in the reviews, criticism is accepted. Please Favorite and Follow! Happy Reading. xo**


	5. Marble Stone

_"Flygon use Earthquake!" The Red haired trainer commanded._

 _"Ampharos jump into the air using your tail!" Dan reciprocated._

 _Ampharos used his large tail as a spring and jumped into the air before tremors shook the stadium as the battlefield began to crack, craters formed due to the quakes._

 _"Flygon quick Giga Impact!" Lance ordered._

 _"Dragon Pulse!" Dan commanded more impulsively than coherently. The rocketing pink and yellow blur collided with the vortex of blue which created scintillating sparkles and ultimately an explosion. when the dust settled and time stopped. The green dragon lay on the ground, unconscious._

 _"Flygon is unable to continue, this winner of this round is Ampharos!" Now each of them had lost two pok_ _ _é_ mon with four still remaining in their respected parties._

 _Just as lance was about to unleash his pok_ _ _é_ ball a loud bang was heard from outside the stadium, when Dan turned around there was smoke and fire ascending into the sky. He quickly recalled Ampharos to his pok_ _ _é_ ball. Dan saw Ash quickly move towards the source of the calamity. Clamor had enveloped the stadium, spectators cried, screamed and shouted. The ruckus continued as another explosion was heard, Lance quickly moved towards the outer gate of the stadium. Dan called out to him to stay here, even he couldn't handle all the people in the stands alone, he scanned the stands for a sign of his friends, May wasn't there. But Diana still present trying to calm the people down, along with her little sister and her friend. A group of masked individuals materialized and spheres of energy began falling down from the sky. Cataclysm rained down, babies cried, women shrieked, the men were powerless. Guards quickly came into the stadium to stand up to the masked men but they were tossed aside by their supernatural prowess. Dan knocked one of them out and grabbed another before he smashed his head on the ground, more and more came, unleashing spheres of purple energy which he avoided by creating a barrier. Even more materialized attacking the spectators, Dan crated yet another barrier this time large enough to surround the ten thousand spectators sitting in the stadium. "I can't hold this forever." He said to himself._

 ** _Dia, get these people out of here as fast as you can, I can't hold the barrier and these men forever._** _He mentally contacted her. For a brief second she was puzzled, she couldn't comprehend why she was hearing her boyfriend speak in her mind but then she woke up from her stupor. She realized some sort of blue force field had enveloped the stands and none of the attacks by these masked mad men could penetrate it. Then she saw Dan, down on the field incapacitating another one of these masked individuals. Now she didn't question the origins of his mysterious power, she just acted on what he said._

 ** _Okay. I love you. Stay safe._** _ **Please.** She mentally implored. She didn't know if she could talk back to him on this eerie connection but she prayed that he had heard. And he did._

 _But he couldn't reply because of the predicament in which he was fighting, more explosions were heard as the sky darkened and engulfed the smoke of death and agony, turning into crimson red. He could now feel the morose pressure of what was transpiring, what would eventuate from this would even be more forlorn. He closed his eyed and when he opened them the auburn color was replaced by red. He managed to defeat and knock every last on of these masked assassins but then came more and more and more. They were like indefatigable pawns, who were complying to orders, like an army of ants. Another explosion was heard and Dan saw that one of the stadium floodlights, which kissed the heavens began to fall towards the earth, it was going to crash into the stands._

 ** _Diana!_** _He thought he focused all his power and attention to the barrier, using his aura to make it more strong, only a few people were left in the stands, Diana and her sister had successfully directed most of them towards the emergency exit. With a loud thud the floodlight fell onto the barrier, the dissonant sound was analogous to a injured Gyrados' cry. Dan contracted every muscle, every tissue and every fiber in his body, he used all his strength and more to stop the dilapidated piece of architecture from crushing the stands and the few people who were left in it._

 _"Izzy stay away!" Diana shouted on top of her lungs towards her sister who stood next to the emergency exist directing people outside the tunnel._

 _Dan continued to use his powers to hold the falling floodlight together. Suddenly he began to feel wincing pain in his back and saw more of these masked assassins had appeared and began releasing spheres of energy towards him he winced at each and every contact but persevered, he could feel his concentration deplete. It just occurred to him, why didn't he release Airwave from her pok_ _ _é_ ball and told her to rescue everyone. Maybe he thought that it wouldn't help in such commotion, maybe he could mentally tell Airwave to come out, but his mind was too fixated on the conundrum at hand. He grunted in pain once again as he felt a dagger made out of aura being squeezed into his ribs._

 ** _Airwave. Please._** _He pleaded._ _Another attack collided his body and the floodlight began to penetrate the invisible wall of the barrier._

 _Diana still stood there, getting an elderly man to leave and direct him and a large group people towards the emergency exit. People were still moving through the exit in a large number, everything was cramped, it would still take all of them a couple of minutes to move away from here. She began to see that the barrier had cracks inside it and saw Dan standing there surrounded by innumerable masked men who were stabbing him with different weapons made out of some blue energy and some blasting him with energy beams, she saw that he was bleeding from every orifice, every vein, there was blood coming out of his abdomen._

 ** _Airwave..._**

 _He couldn't lose like this, he couldn't let the woman he loved and some innocent civilians die like this, he concentrated and concentrated until he was engulfed by a red aura which started pushing back the masked men and even made a few lose consciousness._

 ** _YES!_** _Diana cheered mentally. But still worried about the injuries her boyfriend would suffer._

 _More of his attackers began to lose consciousness and retreat backwards, he finally felt like he would make it through, until something collided with his head with the speed of a Bugatti and the strength of a Rhyperior. And he saw her, a woman in black standing before him, she had purple hair._

 _"Tonight everything you love will be taken from you Daniel Abraham." She said with a sardonic smile._

 _"Anabelle." He said before another burst of black energy collided with him sending him flying. He lay on the ground unable to move, unable to even blink._

 _"DAN NO!" Diana shouted from the stands, completely forgetting the imminent catastrophe which was about to fall on her._

 ** _I love you. Dan._** _She managed to say mentally as the gigantic flood light crushed the barrier and began to fall onto her and the other spectators, they couldn't run, it was to massive._

 _"Airwave." Dan managed to say and the ultra ball in his pocket burst open, the green dragon flew with the speed of sound but alas she was too late, the flood light befell and crushed each and everyone of them and Dan's body lied motionless._

* * *

He woke up abruptly from the same dream again, the memory of the occurrence, he was sweating from head to toe. He saw the clock 3.30 am. He shivered as the cool air of the air conditioner breezed over his body, evaporating the sweat.

He sighed, his despondency had only excelled, the morose day went through his mind again, when he woke up in an hospital bed.

* * *

 _Ash was there, so were Caitlin and May sitting together, tears in their eyes.. Ash looked perturbed, he told him that they searched under the rubble, most bodies were squished under the immense weight of the stadium floodlight, they did find a body that resembled a young brunette but he was sure it wasn't Diana. He told him they didn't even find the pokéballs. He apologized again and again and asked him if he was okay, May hugged him and Caitlin held his hand but he was in a trance, he was in purgatory._

 _"Dan, I'm so sorry." Ash said again, the hundredth time. To be honest Dan had lost count now, he didn't speak just like the previous times._

 _"Dan are you going to be okay?" May asked him and Dan again didn't speak, still deep in his stupor. This is what Daniel Abraham did. When ever a tragedy happened to him, he would remain quiet, he wouldn't talk, he wouldn't eat, he wouldn't even move for days, after sometime he would cry, but until then he would destroy himself from with in. What was going on his mind was that it was all his fault, why didn't he call out Airwave sooner? Airwave could have saved her. She could have saved most of those people. Did his Bumptiousness and pompousness one again get the better of him, did he really think he could take on every single person alone? Was he really this deluded? This is what Dan did, blame himself for the things which happened, which were inevitable. Carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. He had loved her, he loved her more than anything, he didn't love her because she was beautiful or appealing, he loved her because she accepted him. Dan wasn't the most handsome young man. He was just 5 feet 4. Although strongly built, he kept himself in shape, he had wavy brown hair, he usually kept an undercut, with his large auburn eyes and a slightly big nose for a face his size, if anything he was as far as cute. She accepted him for who he was and loved him. Dan then realized there is someone who loved her even more than him and finally after what felt like eternity to Ash, May and Caitlin he spoke._

 _"Where is Isabella?"_

* * *

Dan sighed again. He took a sip of the bottle of water on his side table. He couldn't sleep anymore. He hadn't met Isabella once after the attack on Atlantis Island. She had left, she went back to Cerulean and then to Blackthorn City, to their home. It must have been utter trauma for a 14 year old to see her elder sister get crushed in front of her. He remembered that headlines appeared the next day that the former top Coordinator of Kanto had tragically died after being crushed under a fallen flood light, she led thousands of people out of the stadium in the Atlantis Island attacks but was unfortunate herself and died. She was hailed as a hero. Yes she was a hero. She was the light the world needed. She was the goodness that he needed. Fans of hers, trainers, coordinators, people around the globe honored her by doing different things, some organized vigils, others protested that those who were responsible for the attacks should be brought to justice. It had been over 6 months now.

Dan got up from the bed. He couldn't sleep now so he decided to go to the Pokémon Center cafeteria and get something to eat. He had to wake up early in the morning. May was landing in Marblestone City and they had to get their as soon as they could, there was no way the could walk there, it would take them about three to four days so Dan decided that Airwave would fly them there, it would take them a couple of minutes since Dragonites can literally travel at the speed of sound and cover the earth in 16 hours. Though Dan was pretty sure Airwave could cover it in 12, she is the fastest Dragonite alive after all. Taking a temporary hiatus from his thoughts he got out of his room and in a few minutes was standing in the cafeteria, he ordered a black coffee, he took it and headed outside. He took a sip of the coffee, he sighed as the bitter sweetness of the beverage went down his windpipe and ultimately landing in his stomach with a thud. He realized he was hungry. It was a full moon tonight, the light of the moon illuminated the grass and made the dew droplets shine. Dan admired the serenity as he sat down on the grass. It was quiet, he liked silence. A wise man once said silence is like worship. He contemplated how this serene silence went perfectly with the anguish that was in his heart.

"And here I thought I was turning into a nihilist." He spoke to himself and then chuckled.

He felt something crawl on his foot almost like a light tickle, he took another sip of his coffee and got up and saw a little flower next to his foot, there was something different about this flower, on closer look he saw that there was something holding the upper part of the flower, it had two eyes and a proper face.

"Flabébé" The pokemon said softly.

"Hey there little fellow." Dan said with a sweet morose tone as he gently picked the tiny pokémon in his hand. The flower which the pokémon was holding onto was white.

"Looks like I'm not the only who's feeling lonely tonight." He said as he gently petted the fairy type with his pinky finger. The pokémon seemed delighted.

"Hey Flabébé" Dan said.

"Beyy?" The pokémon responded.

"Do you wanna hang with me? I usually don't have many cute pokémon, but I think you can be an exception." He said with a warm smile.

"Fla bé bé!" The pokémon cheered and danced with the wind in Dan's hand.

* * *

"Let's go!" Ash was fervently. Eager to meet May.

"Easy there romeo. Her flight won't arrive until a few hours." Dan chuckled at his friend's joy.

"Airwave." Dan said softly as he threw the pokéball into the air. The green lizard appeared after a flash, delighted to see her trainer. She landed and bend down, allowing the two to sit on her.

"Okay let's go Airwave."

* * *

After a few minutes of flying Ash and Dan could see a gigantic city situated between two mountains, it was green from both sides, it had long and beautiful highways, skyscrapers which were kissing the heavens, different religious buildings could been seen too, among them was a large cathedral made of what looked like yellow stones.

"What's that?" Ash asked. Dan took out his phone.

"That my friend is the Church of Arceus." Dan said reading the text from the screen.

"Ahan, by the way, this city seems relatively modern, I mean unlike Laeore, it had buildings and architecture land marks which date back centuries but Marblestone City doesn't seem like that." Ash said.

"Yeah cause this city was built a few decades ago as the new capital, another city in the southern part of the country was the capital before." Dan told as he read the history of the city on his phone.

"Ah, that explains it." Ash said as Dan signaled Airwave to land outside the city limits so they don't attract unneeded attention or paparazzi. After recalling the shiny Dragonite, Dan and Ash began to walk towards the city.

"There is a gym here, we can check it out since May won't arrive until 11 am." Ash said as he checked the map on his phone for the location of the gym.

"Yeah, that will be cool. What type of gym is it?"

"It says the gyms in Solaris don't follow a certain type, but usually a theme, for example forest, desert and tundra. Which eventuates in the gyms being more difficult and competitive." Ash told.

"Ah that actually sounds challenging. So what type of theme does this gym follow?" Dan asked.

"A forest theme."

* * *

"My Lord Arceus, bestow me with your grace." The reverend said in a light whisper in front of the statue.

"Lord, confer me with your might." He chanted as his voice began to rise.

"You are power, you are truth, you are the alpha and the omega." He said as his voice became louder and louder.

 _"Fidelis est potentia!"_ He spoke as ecstasy came over him.

 _"FIDELIS EST POTENTIA!"_ He shouted this time on the top of his voice, as he swayed to and fro in his euphoria. He felt the power, the energy coming out from the tablet in front of him, his spirit drew the eerie energy and his body and mind were elated.

"Those who do not serve shall be vanquished.- Book of Arceus 13:9." He spoke to himself after he completed his daily ritual.

* * *

"Welcome to the Marblestone City gym!" The young man greeted them.

"I'm Tommen, the assistant here." He greeted with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Ash and this is Pikachu," Ash said with a smirk and pointed to his companion on the shoulder.

"Pikachuu!" The pokémon greeted.

"I'm Dan." Dan said in an imperturbable tone.

"I know who you guys are, I'm a big fan." Tommen said earnestly. "So I take it you're here for the gym battle?" He asked and the two trainer nodded.

"Okay just head past this second door. The gym leader is at the back, I'll notify him that you guys are here for a challenge." He told them and then headed of towards another door.

Dan and Ash opened the door and walked into what was a complete forest. Surrounded by trees and grass. The gym over all was colossal, with trees reaching the height of over 15 feet.

"Cool." Ash said and Pikachu agreed.

"Greetings challengers." A voice said, Ash and Dan saw a trainer in his early twenties standing in front of them. He was thin and tall with bushy blonde hair, he was wearing a green shirt with the peace logo on it and khaki pants.

"Welcome, I'm Bryan, the gym leader here and it is an absolute pleasure to see two of the best trainers in the world in my gym." Bryan said as he walked up to Ash and Dan, and shook their hands who shook back.

"So which one of you will be going first?" Bryan asked.

"I'm going to..." But before As could complete his sentence Dan cut in.

"Dibs on going first." He said with a smirk.

"Oh come on!" Ash groaned.

"Rules are rules buddy." Dan said while grinning.

"Hahah okay, so you're going first." Bryan said as a statement than a question and Dan nodded.

"Alright, just give me a few minutes, I'm gonna get some of my stronger pokémon, I usually face newbies here so you know." He said with a smirk and Dan grinned.

"Sure." He replied.

"By the way, what does forest theme mean?" Dan asked.

"Well I can battle with any type of pokémon found in forests. Can be grass, poison, fairy etc." He told.

"Okay cool."

* * *

"This will be an official gym battle between the challenger, Dan Abraham and the gym leader Bryan! This will be a double battle. Each trainer will use up to four pokémon and only the challenger is allowed to make substitutions. When one of the two pokémon is unable to battle, the respected trainer will replace it, when a trainer loses all four of his pokémon, the battle will come to an end. Are both parties ready?" Tommen asked after he declared the rules. All of them stood in a green clearing filled with beautiful grass and with trees towards their backs. Ash and Pikachu stood at a distance where they could see the battle.

"Ready!"

"The Gym leader will choose first."

"Nidoking and Cleffable! Come on out!" Bryan exclaimed as he released his pokéballs.

Dan scrutinized both the pokémon and then took out two of his pokéballs, one was an ultraball, the other a regular pokéball.

"Airwave, Ampharos. Time to bring up the voltage!" Dan said with zeal as he released his pokeéballs. After a flash a green Dragonite and an Ampharos appeared but this Ampharos was different, it had fluffy cotton like white fur/hair coming down from his head and the same beautiful fur surrounding its tail.

"A Mega Ampharos? But how?" Bryan asked puzzled. "How is your Ampharos in its mega form outside of battle?"

"Well we don't really know but Ampharos here prefers this to his normal form and usually retains it. We still haven't figured out everything about the mega forms of pokémon. Different professors think that it is a new step in the mega evolution phenomenon. Ash and I also have a friend whose Lucario is always usually in its mega form." Dan told.

"Wow, I would like to do some research on this." Bryan said.

"Ahem. Shall we begin?" Tommen asked and both the trainers nodded.

"Begin!"

"Cleffable Moon Blast on Dragonite! Nidoking Earth Power on Ampharos!" Bryan ordered.

Cleffable unleashed a burst of pinkish white energy from its hands where as Nidoking used the power of earth to summon a large boulder which charged through the air towards the electric/dragon type.

"Airwave use Hurricane to dispel the attack. Ampharos destroy the rock with Brick Break." Dan ordered placidly..

The green Dragonite summoned a violent wind with the power of her large wings blowing away the Fairy type move where as Ampharos used his paws to shatter the large boulder into dust.

"Ampharos Thunder Bolt quickly!" Dan ordered. The pokémon unleashed bolts of electrical current from his body which collided with the body of the Fairy pokémon causing it to wince in pain.

"Nidoking Earthquake! Cleafable! Psyshock on Dragonite!"

"Ampharos! Airwave!" Dan shouted without ordered anything. The green Dragon avoided the attack by her unrivaled speed while Ampharos used his tail as a spring and jumped into the air landing on the dragons back.

"Time to get serious." Dan said to himself.

"Ampharos, Airwave!. Ice Punch Barrage! Iron tail!" Dan exclaimed with vehemence.

In a split second both pokémon disappeared from the air and stood in front of Bryan's pokémon.

"What?!" Bryan muttered flabbergasted. Before he could even shout a command Ampharos started punching the daylights out of his Nidoking, the speed of the blue punches was so severe he could only see illuminating bursts of blue make contact with different parts of Nidoking's sturdy body before long half of his pokémon's body was frozen and it lay on the ground motionless. Where as his other pokémon was hit with a tail as strong as steel making it crash in the wall.

"Clefable and Nidoking are unable to battle. The winner of this round is Dan!"

"Good Battle you two. Take a nice, long rest." Bryan said as the red beam surrounded two of his pokémon.

"Okay. Noivern! Talonflame! I choose you!" Bryan shouted as he released two pokéballs from his hands.

* * *

"A Noivern and a Talonflame. This could be good." Ash said.

"Pii Pikachu." Pikachu agreed with his trainer.

* * *

"Begin!"

"Ampharos use Thunderbolt on Noivern! Airwave use Thunderbolt on Talonflame!" Dan ordered.

"Noivern use Dark Pulse to counter it! Talonflame use Flamethrower!" Bryan commanded.

The electric bolts of current collided with a vortex of ominous black color, while the burst of red hot flames pushed pass the blue colored beam and made contact with the green dragon's body. The dragon stood as if she felt nothing.

 _That did nothing? How strong are his pok_ _émon? There is a reason he made it to the semis of the Pok_ _émon League World Championship. Is he going easy on me?"_ Bryan contemplated as he starred at Dan, looking into his calm auburn eyes which were looking slightly tired.

 _He's waiting for me to call an order, no matter how strong this guy may be, I'm going to go all out and give it my all._

"Airwave! Dragon Claw on Talonflame. Ampharos use Power Gem on Noivern!"

The magisterial dragon charged through the air with her glowing claws and appeared before her Dragon opponent. The light pokémon released a beam of multiple colors from the gem on his head towards the falcon.

" Noivern Double Team! Talonflame Overheat!" Bryan shouted in a frenzy.

As Airwave brought down her claws, Noiverns body was replaced by multiple images of itself. Talonflame unleashed a burst of overwhelming orange flames from its mouth. the proportion of which was extraordinary it pushed through the beam and collided with the body of the light pokémon.

"Noivern Dragon Pulse!" The real pokémon appeared and released a powerful vortex of blue energy which collided with the body of the she dragon and pushed her back, the attack was super effective at such a close range.

"You two okay?" Dan asked, both his pokémon stood tall on the lush green forest field. Ampharos growled after dusting the smoke of the flames from ihis body and Airwave did something which looked like a thumbs up.

"Talonflame! Use Flare Blitz! Noivern use Dragon Rush!" Bryan exclaimed.

The falcon's stream lined body was enveloped by red flames where as the sound wave pokémon's was engulfed in a blue aura. Both charged through the air like bullets, one red and the other blue. And Dan stood there without any anxiousness.

 _Why isn't he attacking?_ Bryan thought perplex. When both pokémon were inches away from their targets Dan ordered.

"Airwave, Surf." He said calmly. These words made Bryan's heart skip a beat. He knew this match was over, his pokémon were going too fast to stop. A wave of water came out of nowhere and enveloped the whole forest, engulfing everything along with the pokémon.

"Ampharos Thunder bolt." Dan ordered once more as electrical sparks passed through the water electrifying everything. When the wave subsided both of Bryan's pokémon were lying on the ground.

"Noivern and Talonflame are unable to battle. The winner of this round and battle is the challenger Dan Abraham!"

Bryan thanked his pokémon and returned them. He began walking towards Dan.

"Good work you two, I'm proud of you." Dan said with a smile as he recalled both the dragon and the sheep.

Ash and Tommen walked over too.

"Dan that was a wonderful battle, I'm glad I had the privilege to face such a remarkable trainer." Bryan said extending his hand. Which Dan gladly accepted.

"It was a great battle, I had fun Bryan." Dan said with a smile as he shook his hand.

"Good battle you two." Ash also said with a smirk.

"Because of your win I present you with the Resolute Badge." Bryan said as he handed Dan the badge.

"Thank you Bryan." Dan said as he looked at the badge and then put it into his case.

"Ash I'd like to ask you for a break, I need to heal my pokémon and make some changes. Can we have our battle tomorrow?" Bryan asked.

"Of course. We'll catch you later Bryan and you too Tommen." Ash said and they made their farewells.

They came out of the gym and started walking in the busy streets of this green mountainous city.

"Good battle man. I could see he was giving his all." Ash said.

"Yeah he was. I think this was really the toughest first gym I ever had to face. If I didn't use Airwave and Ampharos, and had used newly captured pokémon I would've lost or it would've been more difficult." Dan told earnestly.

"Speaking of pokémon, I hope I find cool ones soon. We haven't really found anything out of the ordinary have we?" Ash asked and Dan nodded.

"Yeah, though I caught a Flabébé last night. Cute pokémon." Dan said.

"Didn't think fairy was your type." Ash said with a grin.

"It isn't" Dan chuckled.

"We should head to the airport now." Ash said and Dan agreed.

* * *

It was 11.15 am. After waiting what seemed like eternity to both the trainers, they were finally standing before the international arrivals section. Finally the doors opened and a certain brunette walked out. She was wearing a red tank top which made her large bosom look bigger, the jeans shorts complimented her curvaceous figure. Her hair were longer now and slightly wavy falling down her shoulders. She wore red and white sneakers and had a bag which was jeans blue just like her shorts. She waved to both trainers with exuberance.

"Hey!" She said with excitement as she finally stood before the two trainers. The first thing she did was wrap her arms around Ash.

"I missed you." She whispered into his ear feeling his warmth after what felt like ages.

"Hey Pikachu I missed you too." She said while petting the mouse who cooed.

"Hey May." Dan greeted with a smile as he forwarded his hand to shake it but May jumped and hugged him. Dan had a perplexed expression on his face but he hugged back and Ash and Pikachu chuckled.

"How are you Dan?" She asked solemnly.

"I'm good." Dan said and managed to smile but she knew that was not the case.

"So shall we head out?" Ash asked.

"YES! I'm so hungry!" May exclaimed.

"Why am I not surprised?" Dan said as he, Ash and Pikachu chuckled. They began to leave the vicinity of the air port but unknown to them a man in a white robe was watching them.

"For you my Lord Arceus." He spoke to himself as he saw the trio head out of the airport gate.

* * *

 **End of the chapter. I hope all of enjoyed it. I know it has been an age since I updated but I have been really busy and also I'm addicted to Pokémon Go, it has been a few weeks since its release and I'm already on level 27 xD. Anyways please Read, Review and Favorite! And leave your comments and feedback in the reviews! Always open to criticism.  
**


End file.
